


Theories

by Adabotcon



Series: The Twin's Luck [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Donald Duck's anger, Gen, Greek Myth Figure/Donald Duck, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Kidnapping, One-Sided Relationship, Sort Of, greek Titans - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adabotcon/pseuds/Adabotcon
Summary: Uncle Scrooge is acting nervous for no obvious reason while out on an adventure with the family. Huey is determined to get to the bottom of it. He's not happy that it seems like the adults are keeping secrets again.
Series: The Twin's Luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700299
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy it!

It had been a remark from Louie that had first made Huey realize Uncle Scrooge was acting differently. His youngest brother always had been better than him at tuning in on their family's emotions. And the oldest had learned in the past few years that it was essential to listen to his family.

So, when Louie had commented that Scrooge had been a bit more nervous than usual on their last adventure, Huey had taken it to heart. He'd made a list of things that were different about it. The list had been extensive and included things like: it was farther north than normal, they'd had a local guide (at Uncle Donald's insistence), it had been one of the first adventures after the moon invasion and the first that included both twins, things had gone a lot better than usual (maybe Uncle Scrooge was worried they'd gone too well?).

Huey had crossed out some of the more ridiculous things and resolved to keep a better eye on their Uncle in the future.

He did it for the next few adventures. But he couldn't see anything wrong with Scrooge on them.

Huey'd just relaxed, thinking that maybe whatever had been bothering his Uncle had not been related to the adventure at all; when Louie had sat down next to him in the Sunchaser.

The green-clad triplet was playing with his phone as usual, but as soon as they were alone, he'd spoken up. "Uncle Scrooge is nervous again." Huey had paused his own scribblings in the Junior Woodchuck book (he'd been updating one of the articles).

He looked up and looked toward where Uncle Scrooge was talking with their mom and Uncle Donald. He didn't seem any different. "How can you tell?" he asked, frustrated that he couldn't see what Louie could.

Louie glanced up from his phone and tilted his head. "He's gripping his cane harder, he's been fiddling with his hat more than usual, and he's been hovering around Uncle Donald."

Huey's eyes brightened, and he brought out the increasingly long list he'd been making. "You think he's been worried about Uncle Donald? Oh, no wait." His shoulder's sagged. "Uncle Donald came with us on an adventure a week ago, but you didn't mention he was nervous then."

Louie thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, he wasn't worried then."

Huey's eyes went down the list again with a frown. "Mom wasn't there though..." he started slowly feeling like he was on the verge of seeing something. "This will be only the second time they've come on an adventure together. That first time was when you mentioned Uncle Scrooge being nervous."

"Why would Uncle Scrooge only be worried about Uncle Donald if Della was there?" Huey hid a wince at Louie calling their mom by her name. He'd been doing it more often lately. Even if they'd made up after that first attempt at punishment by Della, it was still a lot rockier between the youngest and their returned mother.

"It is strange," Huey agreed. "Maybe it's because the three of them haven't adventured together for a long time?" Louie hummed in a way that Huey knew he disagreed with him but wasn't able to explain why.

"They better not be keeping secrets again," Louie muttered and Huey nodded in agreement. Adults could be so dumb sometimes.

In the interest of making sure at least all the kids were aware that something was up, Huey and Louie let Dewey and Webby know. Dewey had bit his beak and shook his head. He hadn't noticed anything either. Webby had instantly gotten into a discussion with Huey about past adventures that the three adults had had.

But she wasn't very helpful. Scrooge hadn't talked about Della much at all during that time. So even when he'd recounted the adventures to Webby first hand, it'd just be the ones that only he and Donald had been on. The other stories Webby had gotten second-hand from news articles or rumors.

Uncle Donald came along shortly before take-off and made sure all of them were strapped down. Dewey had taken Scrooge's seat up behind Della as he had since their mom had come back. Scrooge, instead of sitting behind Launchpad as he usually did, had taken the empty seat next to Donald.

Now that he was looking for it, he could see the little things that had tipped Louie off. Scrooge placing his cane on his lap, but still clutching it in a way that made his wings turn pale. Then taking off his hat and putting it back on and fiddling with where it was positioned on his head.

Huey was going to stick to his older Uncle during this adventure. He glanced at Louie, who nodded. Dewey would be next to Della already, so she'd be fine. The green-clad triplet would take up position by Donald.

He watched Louie lean over and begin whispering to Webby, who was on his other side. She'd be their messenger.

Operation Save-the-Adults-From-Whatever-Stupid-Secret-They-Had-Now would be put into action.

\----

It started out fairly well. Della and Dewey had run ahead as usual. Not so typical, Della had dragged her twin with her. He quacked at her in an annoyed and nearly incomprehensible way as he was pulled along. But he let her do it without putting up an actual fight.

Louie gave Huey an annoyed look. He hated having to proactive during these things, but he still followed after Uncle Donald.

Huey glanced at his older Uncle. But he seemed to be giving Della and Donald a fond look. "Ack, I missed this," he said quietly. But then he fiddled with his hat again. "They'll be fine. Maybe it's worn off by now..." It was muttered so quietly under Scrooge's breath that Huey wasn't sure he'd heard it at first.

The red-clad triplet hesitated to ask what his Uncle meant by that. Then it was too late to ask as they began moving into the ruins they'd found. Huey cursed his awkwardness.

Their adventure today had brought them down into one of the beautiful rainforests of northwest India. The Greek ruins had been found in this area by one of Scrooge's satellites and were actually deep underground. There wasn't any specific treasure they were looking for this time. Mostly it was supposed to be a recon to see if there was anything valuable of either historical interest or monetary value.

Personally, Huey was hoping for the former. Not that gold and jewels weren't cool, but he'd been reading about what actually helped historical discovery and pots were far more helpful. Especially ones that were for ordinary families.

It was boring to the rest of the public, but a full pot being found would excite any true student of history.

As they moved further into the ruins, Huey began to notice that they were becoming less well... 'ruined'. "Uncle Scrooge..." he started to say, worried.

"Aye lad, I've noticed," Scrooge said, his eyes narrowing. "Someone's been keeping this place up to date." Webby came running back at that moment, she didn't seem worried, and Huey was glad to find out that the group in front of them had just run into a few traps and were simply waiting on Scrooge and Huey to 'hurry up already'.

They were almost to the rest of the family when they heard a yell from Louie, "Uncle Donald!"

Scrooge sped up to the point where Webby and Huey had a difficult time keeping up with him. Huey felt himself skid to a stop in what had likely been a narrow passageway. Ahead of them, a wall was broken apart by some sort of force.

Louie sat next to the hole with a bleeding arm, pieces of metal and stone strewn across the hallway. Della held onto Louie, Dewey stood next to her. They were facing a shadowy cloaked figure...

Who held an unconscious Donald Duck. He was being carried under an arm like a piece of baggage. Huey felt his heart clench in worry for his family.

"Louie! Uncle Donald!" he screamed and ran up to his brother. He put a hand on his arm and turned it over to see the wound. "Oh duck, what happened?"

"Put me nephew down, ye fiend!" Scrooge bellowed. His cane came up and pointed menacingly at the figure. The hood slipped off as the person slid back, another wall opening behind him. He was a dog who bared his fangs in a sneer at the family.

"The raging warrior belongs to the Titan," the voice was deep and menacing, it had an American accent. His eyes narrowed. "You will not be getting him back." The figure jumped back and punched the wall. Huey heard a rumble as the wall abruptly shut, blocking the family from their Uncle and the dog.

"Curse me kilts!" Scrooge raged, slamming his cane against the wall next to him. "It's happened again!"

"We should have realized it wouldn't just go away," Della admitted in an embarrassed manner.

"That what won't just go away?!" Louie shouted, frustrated. Huey squawked and grabbed Louie's arm, his attempt to start washing and wrapping it being interrupted by Louie's evident anger.

"Hold still!" he snapped at his younger brother. Louie settled down, but he was still glaring at Della and Scrooge. The two adults were looking at the ducklings in surprise. Uncle Scrooge twisted his cane.

"You guys said no more secrets!" Dewey hissed.

"We dinna mean to keep it a secret."

"We were kind of hoping it'd disappeared after all these years," added Della. "So we haven't really talked about it."

"Well, tell us now," demanded Dewey.

"No!" Huey said, interrupting the discussion. He tied off the bandage that was now securely around Louie's arm and stood up. "We need to get Uncle Donald back first. Then you'll tell us." He shot a look at the adults.

The two of them nodded meekly. "Yer right lad. Let's get Donald back before anything else happens." Webby went up to the wall and began searching along it.

"There's got to be a way to open this," she said. "That dog was on this side watching originally..."

"What happened anyway?" Huey asked his mom as everyone began to pound the wall in an attempt to find the secret passage.

"Louie triggered a trap we hadn't noticed," Della answered as she slammed her fist against the wall. "A sword from the sidewall got his arm before any of could react. Donald pushed him out of the way and then let loose on the wall before more swords could come out." 

Huey paused and looked at the crumbled wall on the other side of the hall. He shook his head. He knew that his Uncle's temper could get crazy, but it still amazed him.

"What about the guy-" Huey began to ask, but there was a cry of victory from Webby and the wall slid open. Scrooge instantly bounded through the open doorway.

"Come on, kids!" he shouted. The rest of the family sprinted after him. None of them willing to fall behind.

The secret passage continued for several long minutes before coming out in a vast marbled room with multiple different doors. Huey bit his beak to stop himself from cursing.

"Which way do we go?" he asked worriedly. Before anyone could answer, the whole family perked up at the sound of angry quacks in the distance.

"-let me go ya big palooka before I make you!" Huey sighed in relief at the fact that his Uncle was already awake and angry. And now they knew which way to go! Uncle Scrooge was already sprinting to the most likely door in the direction of Donald's voice.

The family threw themselves through the door, all of them prepared to attack. The sound of roaring water made Huey surprised that they could have detected Donald over the waterfall on the far side of the room. It was his Uncle though... and they could still hear him.

Donald was tied between two pillars in a spread eagle position. His eyes were covered by a blindfold, and he was wiggling as he shrieked mostly incomprehensibly at the dog standing next to him. The dog was busy bending over a cauldron of something that was likely not very nice. Behind their Uncle was a Waterfall, the ruins looked like they'd been build around it rather than it having worn them down.

And to get to Uncle Donald was an area covered in, Huey glanced to the side. Arrows in the wall. He glanced down. Likely those slits were buzzsaws. He glanced up... And what looked like blocks read to be triggered to fall.

"Let my Uncle go!" Dewey demanded as he pointed at the dog.

"No," the deep voice said with a sneer.

"Aw, that never works."

"I have been waiting for him for too long," the dog said. "Menoetius tasked me with bringing him one that could keep up with his own rage. He promised to grant me powers you couldn't imagine for finding them. Your Uncle is the first that I've seen that could be a mate to the great-"

"Menoetius like the titan of Greek myth?" asked Huey interrupting the dog.

"I thought he was like a shepherd spirit from the Underworld. You know, Uncle Scrooge broke his rib," said Webby.

"Menoetius is no mere shepherd!" the dog shouted angrily.

"No, that's a different person," Huey explained, watching as the cloaked figure began fuming. "Though there are some theories that it might be the same person. Menoetius was a titan. The one that was known for his rage and rash actions. But I thought Zeus banished him to Tartarus...?"

"Zeus thinks he banishes a lot of people," Scrooge muttered under his breath.

"Fools!" the dog screamed. "Menoetius is the Titan of Doomed Might! The passionate battle rager of ill-fate!"

"Actually, there's not much known about him," countered Huey. "Like most of the Titans, he kind of disappears from known texts after Zeus casts him down."

" _ I  _ know about him! Stop interrupting me, you brats!" the dog screamed, dropping the formal way he was trying to speak in his rage.

"Hey!" Donald snapped at him. "Don't talk to the kids that way!" The dog turned to his captive a menace in his eyes. He stepped closer to the pillars his hand reached out, and he stroked Donald's face. The blindfolded duck flinched away from the touch on his face. Huey's heart clenched, and he glanced at Scrooge, who was the one fuming now.

"They will not be your concern soon. Menoetius will rise from the Underworld and devour your body. His feasting will trap your soul, and then he will rise again. You will be his consort doomed forever to be by his side."

"I dinna think so!" Scrooge shouted, and then he began sprinting. Huey's heart lept as the older adventurer dodged the arrows, blocks, and buzzsaws that went off. He swiped his cane, slightly twirling it to keep the arrows off of him. Usually, Uncle Scrooge preferred to play traps smart. Huey didn't think he'd ever seen his Uncle take on a trap like that unless forced into a corner.

The dog had begun to grin when Scrooge seemed to run recklessly across the room, but that had disappeared at each near miss the duck had.

Scrooge landed on the other side of the trap pit. He was breathing heavily, but he stood with his back straight and a glare on his face. The dog had moved back over to the cauldron once he realized Scrooge was going to get to him sooner rather than later.

"You're too late, Scrooge McDuck!" he shouted and dropped something into the pot. There was a brief moment of tense silence, and then a loud crack was heard. Scrooge lost his balance as the room shook for a moment, and then an infernal light appeared five feet from where Donald was tied up.

Huey felt the feathers on his arms rise as a ghastly form began to appear in the light. It was a good nine feet tall, it's beak protruded out sharply, and its misshapen limbs started to lift as it took a step closer to Donald. As one of the limb's brushed against the duck's foot, he began to fight against the ropes binding him even harder.

"Nooo," Donald squawked and tried to jerk away from the thing that was wrapping up his leg. "I don't want to get married! Or eaten!"

"Uncle Donald!" Louie yelled desperately. "We have to get to him! Uncle Scrooge, do something!" Huey could see Scrooge glancing around, trying to find something, anything to distract the thing that was slowly creeping towards Donald. Scrooge's eyes landed on the grotesque form, and he frowned. Then he glanced back at the ducklings and Della. Huey and his eyes met; the Junior Woodchuck saw something spark in them. Scrooge had an idea.

"No!" Scrooge suddenly screamed dramatically. "Dewey, don't! Leave him alone, ye abomination!"

"But I'm not-" Dewey started to answer confused. Both Louie and Huey clamped their hands down on their brother's beak.

"No, no Dewey! By all me bagpipes. He's bleeding, Della, Della we have to-" But he didn't need to say anymore. Huey had watched Donald's body freeze at the first shout. His feathers turned red, spreading up to his face.

"Leave. My. Boys.  _ Alone _ !" Donald raged as he gave an almighty tug on the ropes, and they began to fray.

A loud snap was heard as the sailor launched himself forward. The blindfold came undone and fluttered to the ground, the ropes falling with it. The infernal figure staggered back as the duck's small body hit it with all the force of a raging Donald Duck. The sailor scrambled around the body, and... through it?

"He has no' summoned it completely!" Scrooge shouted back as he turned to the dog. He rushed the figure who had stepped in front of the cauldron to protect it. The scot slammed his cane down on the other's shin, twisting it so that the other toppled to the ground. The dog spun and was able to catch himself before he fell. He stood up and faced off against Scrooge.

"We have to get over there to help!" Louie said, looking over at Huey in desperation. The oldest nodded slowly.

"We have to get over there without Donald seeing you. As soon as he sees that you're alright, he'll stop being angry and lose his momentum," Della added quietly. Everyone turned to watch as Donald slammed his knee into Menoetius' face. And it  _ was  _ a face now, Huey realized. The limbs were becoming more substantial, as well.

"We need to hurry!" Huey said. "The titan is becoming more real by the second." Della nodded and stood up, Huey yelped as she grabbed both he and Louie under an arm each.

"Dewey, Webby," she hissed, and Webby scrambled onto Della's back even as Dewey clutched to Della's prosthetic leg. Huey tried to keep quiet as Della made her way as much as possible down the same path Scrooge had. They didn't run into as many traps (most of them having been activated by his Uncle), but Huey still felt a woosh of an arrow past his head. He was soon put down on the other side, and the four of them scrambled to stand up.

Dewey darted in front of the rest of the ducklings and threw himself at the dog's head, causing the other to tumble over again. Scrooge jumped at the dog and pushed his cane into the other's neck.

"Hold him down lad," Scrooge grunted as the dog tried to fling both of them off. Huey ignored the scrambling bodies even as Della went to join them. He, Louie, and Webby went up to the cauldron.

"He was trying to protect it!" Huey said quickly, arms waving.

"Tip it over?" Webby suggested. Louie shrugged.

"Worth a shot." The three of them pushed up against the cauldron's bottom. It took a lot of strength and complaining, but they had it tipping over soon. As the liquid spilt out onto the floor, the three ducklings spun around at the sound of a distressed quack.

Huey's heart nearly stopped when he saw that Menoetius' arms were wrapped around Donald's body, and he was dragging the duck up to his mouth. His Uncle was screaming bloody murder, not even an ounce of fear on his face as he bit down hard on the arms holding him. Menoetius yelped and dropped the duck.

"So much rage," said a voice that hit Huey's brain before his ears. It made him tense down to his toes. Menoetius bent over Donald as the sailor straightened to glare at the titan. "Yes, Maxence has chosen well. What is your name, my little battle rager?"

"I'm not telling  _ you _ !" And with that, Donald was done talking. He slammed a fist into Menoetius' chin and followed the stumbling body.

"It does not matter. I will know it once you are completely mine," the titan said as he reset his dislocated jaw.

"Huey!" Louie had grabbed his oldest brother's arm and turned him around. His eyes were desperate. "Uncle Donald can't keep that up forever. What should we do?" Huey felt panic rise. Why did he have to decide? He glanced at Della and Scrooge, but they were too busy keeping Maxence (he'd laugh about that name later) busy.

"Okay, think Huey," he began to mutter to himself.

"Uncle Scrooge always mentions that magic users have to use something for their magic to work," Webby suggested.

"But we tipped over the cauldron," Louie argued.

"But, we didn't destroy it or the contents!" Huey said, slamming a fist into an open palm. "We need to completely destroy it. Webby, do you have anything that will get a fire going?" Webby nodded quickly and pulled out a... firework from her backpack.

"Why do you  _ have that _ ?" asked Louie.

"Why wouldn't I?" Huey ignored them and stuffed the firework into the toppled cauldron. Webby handed him a match, and he lit it.

"Hit the deck!" he yelled as the three of them ran. The other members of their family didn't even question it. They all slammed to the ground just as the firework went off. 

The cauldron exploded, the liquid quickly catching on fire as sparkles shot out in every direction. Maxence screamed in fury, but he could not match the reverberating infernal scream of the titan. Huey shot a fist into the air in victory as he watched the titan's form once again turn into a grotesque shadow of itself before abruptly disappearing into a fiendish light.

Uncle Donald gave a disheartened quack as he dropped nine feet from where he had been hitting the titan's face. But he seemed to get up alright, so if he was hurt, it wasn't too bad.

"Curse you, Scrooge McDuck!" the dog shrieked as he began running. He stopped in front of a wall and pointed at Donald. "Don't think your nephew will remain with you forever!" And then yet  _ another _ wall opened, and Maxence disappeared through.

"Wish that'd stop happening," Scrooge muttered under his breath. "Curse me kilts he was stronger than he looked. Okay, there lad and lass?" Both Della and Dewey groaned in exhaustion but threw a thumbs up.

"Dewey!" Donald was barreling towards the blue-clad triplet. Huey heard his brother mutter a quiet, "Oh phooey," as he was swept up in their Uncle's arms. The sailor was turning the duckling around in a carful but frantic way in his arms, looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge was just trying to get you mad," Dewey said. Donald glared at the scot who gave a sheepish shrug. But then his eyes landed on Louie and his bandage, and he was suddenly by the green triplet. He hadn't even bothered to put Dewey down, so now his arms were around both of them.

"Huey fixed it!" Louie said quickly. Donald turned to Huey, who scratched his arm in embarrassment. Their Uncle finally relaxed and pulled all three of the triplets into his arms for a hug.

The oldest triplet felt a bit guilty when he realized the other duck was shaking slightly. It was probably mean of them to use his anger as a weapon, but he would have been eaten if Scrooge hadn't thought of it.

The four of them parted, and Donald was instantly enveloped in a hug with Della.

"Idiot," she muttered.

"I'm fine, Dumbella." They parted sooner than the triplets had with their Uncle. Scrooge gave Donald an awkward slap on the shoulder, and a slight squeeze as Webby hugged his legs. Donald's eyes softened, and he ruffled the girl's hair.

Scrooge cleared his throat and said, "Let's get out of here. We can explore another time." No one argued they were all too exhausted from the fight.

\----

Once they were on board, the ducklings surrounded Della and Scrooge with stern faces and crossed arms. Donald's eye ridges went up as he watched this sudden cornering of the other two adults.

"You said you'd tell us," Huey said bluntly. "The secret you were keeping about Uncle Donald." Scrooge and Della looked at each other uncomfortably.

"What secret?" Donald asked, confused.

"Well, 'is nae a secret exactly," Scrooge said, repeating the sentiment he'd made back in the ruins. "More of a theory about yer Uncle's bad luck."

"And what happens when I'm around," added Della. Donald suddenly snorted and rolled his eyes, but everyone ignored him.

"Ye know that yer Uncle Gladstone's and Uncle Donald's luck sort of warps around each other when they're together?"

"Like how Uncle Donald's luck sometimes overrides Uncle Gladstone's, or it becomes even worse?" suggested Louie.

"Aye, like that. Well, I've noticed since yer mum and Uncle began to stay with me and go on adventures. Della's adventurous spirit seems to warp Donald's luck in a specific way."

"He gets kidnapped more," Della said.

"That's not a thing!" Donald interrupted as the ducklings' eyes began to widen. "That's never been a thing! I get kidnapped even without Della with me."

"But nae as often," Scrooge argued. "When Della went to summer camp and ye'd came with me on adventures, ye only got kidnapped every once in a while."

"I was kidnapped a lot outside of summer when I wasn't with Della!"

"Me even staying on the same property causes it," Della said she seemed both amused and apologetic as Scrooge and Donald began to size each other up. Huey realized he and his brothers must have stumbled across a long-standing argument between the two.

"You're just picking and choosing what you want to make it seem real!" Donald argued.

"Oh, aye?" Scrooge retorted. "How often were ye kidnapped when ye were gone with the navy?"

"Four times," Donald said triumphantly.

"In four years?!" Scrooge scoffed. "The first four years ye two stayed with me ye were kidnapped fifty times!"

"It was more than fifty," Della interjected.

"I stopped counting at fifty," Scrooge muttered. Donald spluttered.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Louie said as a brief lull happened. "Since when was Uncle Donald been kidnapped that much?"

"Since when was Uncle Donald in the navy?" asked Dewey.

"We thought the first time he'd been held captive was on the moon," Huey added. "Now you're saying it's been a lot more than that? And because of some weird warp to Uncle Donald's bad luck? That doesn't make sense."

"Exactly!" Donald agreed and pointed to Huey. "What he said."

Scrooge huffed in exasperation. "Ye've never had a problem believing in yer bad luck."

Della began to laugh. "Yes, he did! He refused to believe it clear up until we met Gladstone for the first time." Donald blushed and began to pout. Huey almost laughed in disbelief.

"We were five," Donald muttered. "And that doesn't mean that this weird theory of yours and Uncle Scrooge's is a thing."

Scrooge gave a huff of frustration, and the adults started to argue with each other again. Well, Scrooge and Donald quarreled with each other, Della just seemed to be egging them on.

"Okay, but seriously," Dewey said, turning to his brothers. "Since when was Uncle Donald in the navy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... my love mythology and history came out in this a bit more than I meant it to. I hope the fight scenes were alright, I'm not great at writing them.
> 
> This whole thing basically came about because I love the idea of messing with Donald's bad luck. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
